Wicked Genius
|Story Romaji Title = Wikiddo jīniasu |Adopted = Anime episode 37.0}} Wicked Genius is the 176 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua has just saved Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro from the hands of Vintage members. She commanded the villains to leave, but one of them, Gira, asked if she was a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Haqua replied with a "no", followed by a statement that she's the protector of New Hell. The two other Vintage members that were present besides Gira used their black robes to capture Haqua. Meanwhile, Keima moved the two human girls to a safer location nearby. While Haqua was encapsulated by the Vintage's robe, Gira stabbed her with a spear created from her robe. But, in fact, they had not captured the actual Haqua, but her dummy. Above, Haqua flew as her Valedictorian Scythe was burning. Haqua observed these Vintage members' magic and saw they were those of Old Hell. But she only saw that they were "foxes trying to borrow the strength of tigers". Haqua quickly dove in and slashed at the two Vintage members. Gira looked at Haqua, agreeing that she's powerful. Gira was abut to attempt using her communication device, but Haqua immediately destroys the device with her magic. Seeing no other choice, Gira starts to run away, with Haqua closely chasing her. As human girls are in confusion of what is happening, Gira is in more wonders about Haqua ability to fly so swiftly without a robe. Haqua explained that the ability to fly without robe requires the use of more than 20 magic spells simultaneously, making it very difficult for anyone like Gira, who relies on others, to do such a task. Gira attempted to capture Haqua again, but she failed when Haqua had come too close. Keima took a look at the two "dead" Vintage members, while Ayumi and Chihiro questioned what was happening. Haqua comes out of the forest, telling Keima that the Vintage members are not dead. She was dragging Gira by her scythe, walking closer and closer to Keima. While blushing, Haqua apologized for coming late. Keima responded that she came at the right time to save them. Ayumi and Chihiro came out of hiding, leading to Keima needing to hide the truth of the current event. He suddenly blurts that the "production" went well and the special effects club presented a good show. Haqua is confused on what is happening, but Keima asked her to follow. If any of the two other girls found out about Hell, Keima current progress would be destroyed. Haqua sighed about how he hasn't changed. Playing along with Keima's lie, Haqua boasts about the "show" done by "special effects club" in a cute manner. Ayumi and Chihiro are upset by this suddenness, while Haqua asked for forgiveness. While making fake props for the show with her magic, she explained that the "club" was putting on a "show" for rehearsal. She again apologized for having the two girls involved in her "show", but she continued the flow by saying that Keima asked her to surprise the girls with the "show". The two girls were now upset at Keima, but he ignored their complaints. Haqua asked Keima to do the rest, while he complimented on her good act. Ayumi and Chihiro looked around and couldn't find the "evil actors". Haqua continued her act by saying the "evil actors" are part of an evil organization to take over the world. This vague story made Ayumi and Chihiro complain a bit. Keima quietly asked Haqua if she knew anything about the current situation. She replied that he should check on all the goddesses and their hostesses. She also included that Vintage has already started attacking the goddesses. Keima asked how much Vintage knew about the goddesses, to which Haqua said that they know as much as what was implanted in her hagoromo that was taken by them. In the hagoromo included the fact that she was rechecking on previously conquered girls. She also concluded that Vintage theorized the fact that the goddesses were among these rechecked girls. Keima started to call the girls by phone, meanwhile though, he couldn't collect his thoughts. Haqua said further that the enemies' movements were too quick, so she could only come help Keima. In the background, Chihiro and Ayumi wondered what Keima and Haqua were talking about. Keima was unable to get in touch with Yui and Tsukiyo. He now tried calling Shiori, but hope fell as their phone rang on the island of Vintage... References Category:Summary